


Hide & Seek

by CrownedInFireflies



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ascendant Plane, Blow Jobs, F/M, Forsaken, Hide and Seek, Hunter - Freeform, Sex, Tincture of Queensfoil, blowjob, dreaming city, hide & seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedInFireflies/pseuds/CrownedInFireflies
Summary: Two Hunters play a dangerous game of hide and seek across the Solar System.





	Hide & Seek

"Meet me in the darkest part of the Dreaming City," the letter said.

She searched many lost sectors and all manner of shadowy crevices, but he was nowhere in sight. She entered Aphelion's Rest, the last possible hiding place she could think of in this cursed place, but what she found was a horde of Taken.

She sighed, pulled her submachine gun from its holster, and began shredding through wave after wave of Taken thrall, psions, and acolytes before getting to the beefier targets like phalanxes, captains, and eventually the towering boss. Bullets, grenades, and burning knives sliced through the air until there was nothing left to kill. The cave was now empty, and there was still no sign of him.

"Goddamnit," she said as she sat down on the rocky ground. She took off her helmet and leaned back to rest her head against a patch of strange grass.

She was ready to give up but decided to instead check the letter again. There must have been something she missed.

She pulled out the letter from a pocket in the inner lining of her cloak and unfolded it. She held it close to her face as she examined every word, and it was then that she noticed the bitter smell of baryon bough upon the paper. She remembered it was used for making tincture of queensfoil; perhaps this was a clue.

She reached into one of the many pouches hanging from her belt, and she pulled out a small bespoke bottle. Through the transparent glass, she saw its black and teal contents swirling and writhing on its own like a liquid being trying to escape.

She took a second to mentally prepare, then she pulled the cork and quickly took a swig of the bitter, viscous tincture.

She swallowed it.

Her body felt light—not physically, but metaphysically. It's as if she simply existed less in this reality and more in another. She could not put the sensation into words, but it reminded her a bit of what it felt like to use an invasion portal in the Drifter's Gambit. She was now ascendant.

It was then that a dark spherical tear became apparent above her-a point in space where the seam between realities was weakened. She put on her helmet, stuffed the letter back in the cloak pocket, and double-jumped into the dark maw.

She emerged in a dark other world: the Ascendant Plane. The occasional flash of distant lightning revealed the fractured Awoken architecture floating in the otherwise lightless abyss. Her Ghost emerged and shined a light to illuminate her path across the floating pieces of a broken bridge.

She saw no Taken nor blights here, but she did find a Taken boomers and phalanx shields on the ground, and the latter was punctured with white glowing slugs from a Malfeasance hand cannon. He was here for sure.

Her heart beat with anticipation, and she smiled.

She followed the floating stones and platforms until reaching a large building of mostly intact architecture. It's structure was defined by arches, towering marble statues, and stained glass windows.

She took a deep breath before passing through the doorway. She went up the spiraling staircase.

There were three doors upstairs—two with closed doors, but one was slightly open. She pushed the door and slowly entered.

She saw another Hunter, a man in a pale, tattered cloak, standing with his back turned to her. He seemed to be looking out a large circular window.

"My Dredgen," she said.

"You've found me." He turned to face her. Darkness permeated every inch of this space, but the many Awoken fixtures along the walls produced small, spherical lights which illuminated the white, silver and red of his armor.

She took a step forward. Her legs froze when he raised his Malfeasance to her. She flinched as she heard two loud bangs, but she wasn't hurt.

"Blight bomb. It was about to go off." He lowered the smoking weapon.

"Oh... thanks." She turned left and saw the floating ball of darkness just inches from her face. It was skewered by Malfeasance slugs and fizzled out into nothing. She resumed her approach.

"Take off your helmet," he ordered.

She lowered her hood and removed her helmet.

"Good girl. Now, get on your knees."

She did as she was told and looked up at him as he unzipped his Orpheus Rig pants. She imagined him smirking under his helmet.

He pulled out his hardening cock. It was a pale Awoken blue, thick, and irresistible.

She opened wide and took it into her mouth. She felt him push deep into her throat, and he kept pushing harder and faster with each thrust.

She wrapped her arms around his legs as she struggled to take all of him. She felt his hand firmly on her head. After a few minutes, his cock throbbed in her throat as it released its load.

She swallowed it.

She rose to her feet, and felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her close.

"Next time, I hide and you seek," she whispered as she leaned close. "I'll be sure to leave you a letter."


End file.
